A Bender's will
by NICO-DI-ANGLEO98
Summary: when a fire bender captures a little town and takes all the benders away, will he fall in love with a water bender that he captured? or will he just stay hostile and power hungry. And will the water bender fall in love with the person who stole her from her home?
1. Chapter 1

Tamaka's POV  
>I own nothing from the world of avatar,I just really love it.<p>

"Tamaka wake up, you need help me!" my mother said to me, trying her best to wake me up.  
>I pry my eyes open and look around my barren, yet cozy, room. The wooden floor, the worn quilt on my bed. The sleeping faces on my younger siblings faces.<br>I sit up and stretch, carful not to make any noise to wake up the little ones. I have four younger siblings, with me being the oldest at age 15.  
>There's Mala who's 10, Emmy age 8, Lee who's 6, and Kauro who's 4.<br>My family lives in a small in a small earth village called Betherill. But most people here are none benders, with the occasional water and earth bender, My dad is an Earth-bender, while my mother is a Water-bender. All my siblings take after my father except my brother Kauro and I.  
>My mother and train him everyday after we do our chores.<br>I make my way across the room to the old dresser and change into the handy-down clothes my mother gave me, the worn blue fabric so soft against my skin its feels warm breeze that hugs my body. The blue of the clothes has faded a bit, but that makes it look better in my eyes.  
>I go into the kitchen to see my mothers tired face as she makes breakfast.<br>She didn't always look so tired.  
>When I was younger, and the threat of Fire benders taking over our village wasn't as real, she smiled more, and frowned less, the worry lines on her face not yet there.<br>"Tamaka could you go and trade these egg's for some milk please? we ran out and I really don't want to use the money that we have…." She trails off, and I take the eggs, get a basket and head out.  
>The sunshine's really bright, making me turn my eye's down to the dirt path that's softened with the rain from last night.<br>I walk until I see the market and head straight to my friend Aiba's stall, and sure enough he's there with his father, setting out the milk, veggies, and fruits they plan on selling today.  
>"Hey Aiba, wanna trade some egg's for milk?" I call out to him, he look's over and smiles at me, his dark hair almost covering his blue eye, his green clothes faded like my blue one's.<br>"Only if you come over to my house and cook 'em for me later," He says, smiling even brighter, making his eyes crinkle.  
>I pursed my lips, giving him a look as if to say ' I don't know…Maybe?'<br>"I don't know Aiba, that will cost you extra," I say looking around at all his veggies, and fruits.  
>"You are such a cheat! No way is that deal worth giving you extra, and your such a bad cook you should give ME something in retribution for eating your crappy eggs," he says, poking fun at me.<br>"You know you love me, don't even deny it. And you love my crappy cooking." I tell him, grinning. I laugh and hand him the basket of eggs and he gives me the milk, and a couple carrots.  
>"You better be at my house early to make cook those eggs for me tomorrow!" He tells at me. I nod my head, and turn around heading home.<br>"I mean it Tamaka! You make me that breakfast and if you don't I'll…I'll- I'll do something!" He shouts at my back, and I crack up laughing, knowing he's not going to do anything.  
>I walk the dirt path home, trying to waste as much time as possible, but of course that doesn't work.<br>I walk through the door, seeing all the little kids around the table eating breakfast, I hand mom the milk and carrots.  
>"Your so pretty Mommy!" Lee exclaims, his green eyes bright, his smile showing off the dimples in his cheeks.<br>"Tamaka would you help them get dressed today? I want to go get the shop open early today," She ask's me smiling, looking over at me, her wrinkles smoothening out so you can't see them, her tan face smooth.  
>I tell her I would.<br>My mother sells hand made carvings, pots, vases, and also the vegetables from our small garden. What happens mostly there is that when someone wants to get a gift for someone they tell my mom what they want, when they want it, and she makes it for them. It doesn't make a lot of money, but my dad makes enough for us to live on.  
>The little kids finish breakfast and I go to there room and lay out there clothes for them.<br>The only new pair of clothes that aren't faded are Kauro's , he has brand new blue water bender robes that my mother got for him from a trader who came into town earlier.  
>Mala, Emmy, and Lee all look so much alike.<br>straight black hair, bright green eyes, skin smooth and creamy with a hint of a tan.  
>They all look like dad, but Kauro and I look like my mother.<br>He and I have skin that looks like we have a deep tan, and dark brown wavy hair, and blue eyes, as blue as the azure sky.  
>"Tamaka, could you help me? I think this is on backwards," Lee comes over to me and I help him get his shirt on. Then I go over to Kauro and help him with his clothes. When everyone is dressed and ready I lead them to the back yard.<br>"We all have to do the laundry today, and Mala don't you dare complain 'cause I am sick and tired of it," I say, squinting my eyes at her, trying to give her the 'Mom Look of Doom' but I can see she is trying really hard not to laugh, so I know it didn't work.  
>"If you get done early you guys can play or practice, I don't really care, just help me with this, ok?" I ask, and they all giggle and swarm the baskets of laundry. We take the baskets and head down to a little river to wash them in, they all walk behind me, Emmy, Mala, and I hold the laundry baskets so the two little boys are horsing around and pushing each other.<br>When get there I drop the basket and and walk over to the river. I look at the water and focus on it, I make a back-and-forth motion with my hands and a wave appears.  
>I hear the earth crunching and moving beneath me, and I know that they are practicing earth bending.<br>"Hey Kauro, come over her I'll show you how to do some stuff," I say. My mother was born in the northern water tribe, she left when she was 15 because they refused to teach her anything but teach her healing. When she left she went to all over the world and learned water bending, and became a master, a very talented one at that. And ever since she discovered I could do the same as she, she trained me, and last year she challenged me to a duel, and when I beat her she told me there was nothing left for me to learn and said I was a master. And ever since then I have been training Kauro when she was to busy and wasn't able to.  
>"Ok, get into your stance when you just want to have a solid wave." And when he did it was so cute, his little face looked so serious, and his body was as solid, and when I asked him to show me to make a wave go back and forth his moves were very fluid, graceful even.<br>It made me so proud.  
>The wave he made was perfect.<br>"Good job! ok now I want to show you how to do the 'Water Whip' ok?" I get into my stance and I move my arms, making sure the movement isn't jerky, but smooth, and I flick my wrist. I feel calm, in order.  
>When I let the water drop and looked up at him his face was beaming, and I moved out of his way and watched as he tried. It took him a few minutes but he got it and when he did he smiled so wide I could see his molars.<br>"Ok everyone, we should probably get this laundry done," I said, and every one gathered around, taking shirts, pants, undergarments, and socks over to the river and dunking them into the water.  
>It was quite work, and was done fast, soon everything was clean and we headed back to hang up the clothes.<p>

By the time we got back it was early afternoon.  
>the older kids and I hung up the clothes, while Lee and Kauro watched.<br>"I'm hungry! can you make us food Tamaka?" Lee asked, and I laughed at the frustrated look on his face, so I shuffled everyone inside to make them lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's POV

They are all so annoying.  
>These grunts don't know what there doing, they don't realize how they aren't worth anything.<br>And I might be young. I might only be 15, but I know so much more then them. I am worth so much more.  
>My father, the Fire Lords right-hand-man, wants me to prove to everyone that I am valuable I am as a soldier.<br>And to do that they gave me the task of capturing a small Earth bending town called Betherill. I was told to separate the benders from the non benders, then to have the Water and Earth benders separated from each other. The Earth-bender will be taken to a small base where they will be put to work, but the Water-benders…. They will be locked up. deemed to much of a danger.  
>The Earth-benders can be taken to where it's all metal, where there is nothing for them to bend, but there is always water.<br>The plan is for us to attack tonight. I have been having my men spy on them. I have a good idea of how many bender there are.  
>It won't be hard. But this is so easy it's almost insulting.<br>There seems to be a lot of non-benders so it will be quick.  
>To think I have to be around these idiots. But if this will get me to move father up in the ranks then it' worth it.<br>But as I look around my room on the ship, the blood red sheets, the Fire nation flag, the steel of the floor and walls, I can't help but think why I need to do this at all? I have been a master Fire bender since I was 12, I am a prodigy, I have already proven myself.  
>"Rin, we need you to come to the meeting room, the caption wanted you to take us through the plan one last time," said the only smart guy on this entire boat but me, my comrade Shaw, I've known him since I was a child, he's only a little older then I.<br>"Fine," I open the door and see Shaw's jet black hair cut close to his face, but still unruly somehow.  
>"Are you ever going to cut those curls?" He asks smirking.<br>My hair is dark and really curly. No mater what I do it just won't lie flat.  
>"Shut up, and haven't we been through this plan enough?" I ask to change the subject.<br>He just makes a face and heads down to the meeting room.  
>I follow.<br>When I get there all I see is red. Red flags, red table, red armor.  
>These people need to learn about the other colors of the rainbow.<br>I take my seat at the head of the table and listen to my solders questions and concerns.  
>These people might be idiots, but there under my command so they I have to listen to them, make sure they don't screw up.<br>"We position ourselves around the town, blocking off every exit, so that when we send our troops in no one can escape. And when we have captured everyone we separate the non-benders from the benders, half of you will stay, half of you will go. I have already told you who stays, and who comes with me. We then separate the Earth from the Water. We then put the Earth benders in the holding cells until we are able to take them to the holding base. But we only take them there if we can not…Persuade them to join our side. The same goes for the Water-benders except for the holding base. If they resist us then they will be bounded with chain and put in cells in a more permanent place then our ship. But we have an adequate holding area for them here until that time comes, are there any questions?" I show them the formations plan on the map, being completely processional. Since I'm so young no one takes me seriously. And since I am the head of this operation I have my right-hand-man, who is Shaw, but since he's only three years older then me they don't take him all that seriously either.  
>But after tonight I will have the respect I deserve<br>"Yes, if a bender is a young child how do we execute from there? do we let them stay since they might be to young to be of any use or do we take them with us?" asks a man that is a commander under my control, I put him in charge of rounding up the people and separating them.  
>"If they are old enough to bend then they are a threat, but if you find that they are of no use to us then kill them," I answer easily, the man, I think his name is Chey looked pale at the thought of killing a child.<br>But if they can't help with the war then they are of no use to us anyway. They would just be taking up space in a holding cell of the people who might just become desperate enough to help us so they no longer have to be chained up. And spirit knows we need all the power we can get, power means everything in this world, there is nothing else. At least nothing else that I care to know.  
>But honestly I want to get as many Water-benders as possible, because water is everywhere, including people.<br>I look at the man, Chey , and think how cowardly he is, how he should have had the weakness stomped out of him in training.  
>"Do you understand what we are doing?" my voice is low and calm, but as cold as ice.<br>"Yes, sir." Chey says quickly. Probably trying to avoid my quick temper.  
>"Then tell me, commander, what is it we are doing?" I ask him, waiting for the blundering idiot to put his foot in his mouth.<br>"We are trying to capture a small Earth bending town in the attempt to have then switch there alligence so they will fight for us," He answer me, not looking me in the eye.  
>"Yes, very right, but why are we doing that?" The smile on my face is deadly, the look in my eyes filled with hate for ignorance.<br>"I- I don't know sir," I can see the sweet on his forehead, sliding down his neck and into his armor.  
>"The reason why we are doing this is to gain even more power. And we must gain even more power because the more power we have the less hope our enemy has of winning this war. Every town, city, and area we take-over is another victory for us. Soon enough they will realize there is no way they can possibly win. They will admit defeat, and so we will be the most powerful people, so that, commander is why we are doing this. And I child who can not bend, but could still become a possible threat in the future is of no use to us. So yes, you kill it," I tell him, staring him down.<br>It's so quite you could hear a pin drop.  
>I stand up, my hands blazing with sparks, my anger rippling through me like a heat wave. I get to the door and turn around<br>"Be ready to head out in one hour to take our positions. Do you understand me?" I demand.  
>The all stand.<br>"YES,SIR." and with that I leave and make my way to my room to prepare.  
>We will have victory, I will not except anything but.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaka's POV

"I don't want to go to bed! I'm not sleepy!" pouts Lee.  
>I go over to him and help him put his Pj's on, and give him a hug.<br>" I know you don't, but you have to," I tell him.  
>"But I wanna see mommy,"<br>"I know, but mom got a big order today so she is at work making things,"  
>"But I miss her," Lee says, tears rushing down his face. I stroke his dark hair and pick him up and put him in the bed she shares with Kauro.<br>Mala and Emmy are already asleep, in there little bed.  
>This house is so small, a three room house, kitchen living room, and two bedrooms.  
>And the five of us are are al crammed into one room. I feel bad, I'm the only one who gets a bed all two themselves, but thats only because mines so small and narrow.<br>"Think of tomorrow Lee, dad will be here all day and he will teach you more about Earth-bending, and you will have so much fun, and after that we can all play hide-and-seek," I promise him, he nods his little head at my promise, and I wipe the tears from his eyes.  
>and I tuck him in next to Kauro.<br>I go into the kitchen and blow out the candles, I shuffle back to my room, and hear the little kids breathing deeply, and get into bed without changing into pajamas.  
>I close my eyes.<p>

I wake up to screaming.  
>I sit up in bed and look around, but I don't see anything but the forms of my sleeping siblings.<br>I jump out of bed and run to the door, and fling myself out of it to see.. Fire?  
>Everywhere, there are fire benders.<br>I run back inside, my heart pounding, my brain screaming to hide.  
>"Wake up! Mala! Emmy! wake up! I need your help!" I shake them until there sitting up in bed and staring at me, looking at me in confusion.<br>"We need to get out of here, Fire-benders are here! We need to go, now!," I whisper to them urgently,  
>I go over to Lee and pick his sleeping form up, and Mala picks up Kauro.<br>"Whatever you do Mala, you can't wake Kauro up, ok? they would be really scared and and cry and we can not afford to be caught, ok? We need to go be very quite," I'm on the verge of tears myself though.  
>We go out the front door and run, I lead them toward the woods where we washed our clothes this boring in the river.<br>I hear screams all around me.  
>I only breath when we slip unnoticed in the cover of woods.<br>I motion for the them to get down behind a bush, and they obey without hesitation.  
>I can't believe Lee is sleeping through this.<br>I look out from a bush and see as houses burn, and people scream.  
>I can see the Fire-nation soldiers dragging people out of there houses, kicking and screaming. They drag them into the center of town.<br>Lee stirs in my arms.  
>"Tama-Tamaka? Whats going on? Why is everyone yelling?" He turns his head to look into the town.<br>"Why is everything on fire?" His voice quivers, in a few minutes he will be crying and howling.  
>"It's ok Lee, everything will be fine, but you can't cry, ok? you need to be very quite. I'm going to take you somewhere very safe, just stay quite." I tell him, trying to reassure him.<br>"Ok, will mommy and daddy be there?" He looks up into my face, the look of pure terror distorting his little features.  
>"Mommy and daddy are really strong and smart, so yes, I'm sure they will be there," I hope I'm not lying.<br>I get up, Lee clinging to me, and we all run to the river.  
>"What's happeing?" Kauro has finally woken up.<br>"Nothing sweetie, we just need to go somewhere else, ok? but you need to be quite and not talk," I tell him in a loud whisper.  
>We run for a few minutes, then suddenly fire, everywhere, making a circle around us, trapping us.<br>"You can't run, show your faces," A hidden person speaks.  
>A man in a Fire-nation uniform comes out from hiding, and I turn to face him.<br>Kauro starts to cry. Emmy and Mala move to stand behind me like there trying to hide. Lee bury's his face in my neck, his tears wetting my shirt.  
>I look at the man's face thats illuminated by the fire light.<br>"Please don't kill them, please," I beg him for the life of my siblings.  
>The man steps closer, he looks sad, and pretty young. 30 or so. His pale skin ghostly white. His brown eyes reflecting the flames.<br>"Are you benders?" He asks, his voice strained.  
>"If I say yes will we die?" I answer his question with a question.<br>"Look, I don't want to kill you, if your a bender then I won't kill you, but I do I have to take you with me.. But your siblings… There to young..My orders where to kill them," He looked even paler after saying that, he looked so conflicted.  
>Kauro cried even harder, sobbing. He flung himself out of Mala's arms and attached himself to my leg.<br>"Tamaka I want mommy! Can we just go back, please?! I want to go home, Im scared, please don't make us leave home, Where's daddy? where's mommy?" He screamed. crying so hard it sounded like he was choking.  
>The man looked like he was about to cry.<br>"I won't say." He says quietly.  
>"What do you mean?" I ask, desperation in my voice.<br>"I will take you and the little ones back to your village. I was given orders to separate benders from non-benders, and if there were any young benders we had to kill them. I can't kill them, I can't kill kids, fighting adults is one thing, but defenseless kids.. I can't," He says.  
>"Why? Why should I trust you?" I demand.<br>"Because I have a son, his age (he points to Kauro) and I can't kill a little kid." He says.  
>This was my only chance.<br>"Fine, ok, I'll go with you, just don't hurt them."  
>I look at all of them, there terrified faces.<br>"You can not bend in front of these people, do you understand!? you will die! this man will protect you but, but I can't stay with you, I have to go to make sure you don't get hurt." I tell them, Mala and Emmy both nod. Mala picks up Kauro again and I grab Emmys had and squeeze it.  
>The man puts the fire out with a wave of his hand.<br>And we walk back into town.  
>Tears leek down my face. I'm glad I was to tired to change into Pj's and still had my blue clothes on.<br>When we get back, I see they are sorted into three groups. I look around, I see mom next to Aiba and his dad….His dad and are non-benders.  
>She's smart, she faked it.<br>I put Lee down and kiss his head, and hug him, and do the same to the others.  
>The man leads them away from them, and another solider brings them to the group my mothers in, while I'm in a group with people in ankle and wrist shackles.<br>They cuff me, and I look over to the Earth group and see my father, he smiles at me and nods, I mouth 'I love you' and he does the same, I look to my mother and the little kids and they are watching dad and I, tears dripping off there faces.  
>I try and smile through the tears on my face.<br>Kauro and Lee start to scream, and they all try to run over to me, but are stopped by a solider.  
>The man who saved my life orders us to start walking. I turn around. And shuffle towards there giant, metal, floating coffin.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's POV

As my I expected my plan succeeded.  
>I stood and watched as the Non-benders watched there family be chained up, I saw there tears fall and wet the soil beneath there feet.<br>There was minimal death, but there were a lot less benders then I had thought.  
>The air smelled like burned flesh, and fear.<br>It put me at ease, because this is the smell of success.  
>The Water-benders were shuffling onto the ship, but I tell my men to halt there progress so they can listen to what I have to say.<br>I walked over to the Non-benders to see if they were what they truly claimed to be.  
>"Hello, I am Rin Ogodei, I am the one who planned this entire operation in capturing your little village. And since you are now under our Fire-nation rule, you must fallow these rules; You are not to fight us, you are to do whatever we say, you can not leave, and don't even think about escaping.<br>If any of you can bend and are caught doing it you will be either put to death or taken prisoner. Do you understand?" I ask, my voice booming around  
>"And as for those of you who are already being taken prisoner, be glad. You have a chance to join the Fire-nation army and fight in the war. And if you refuse to fight with us then we have prison's set up for you where you will be held for the remainder of your life." I am basically talking to myself, they all stare at me with blank eyes. I give the signal for my men to mover the Water-benders onto the ship.<br>The ground shakes.  
>I fall off balance, on the ground I see the man responsible for doing this.<br>A peasant in the Non-bender area. My men rush toward him and beat him to the ground, he tries to bend, but he can't move.  
>I walk over to him.<br>"What were you trying to do? did you really think you could win?" I ask, truly curious if this guy could be so stupid.  
>"I won't go down without a fight, you Fire-nation scum," And with that he spit on my shoe.<br>I turn to the soldiers holding him down.  
>"Bring him where everyone can see," I order. They drag him to the front of the crowd.<br>I walk behind hind him and face everyone.  
>"Let this be a lesson be to anyone who tries to start a rebellion," And with that I face a man, and blast him with a fire-ball so hot it scorches his face black, the smell of burn meat fills the air.<br>I hear a child scream and turn to see two little boys clinging to there mother, to think I have to power to have this many people fear me.  
>I feel powerful.<br>That is all there is in this life, to control people, to be powerful, and to be feared.  
>I watch as the blood pours down the dead man's face, and then turn towards my ship.<br>The men staying behind will make sure everyone will go to there house and stays there.  
>I can sense there fear in the air.<br>It makes me grin.  
>I step onto the ship, the metal of my armor making my steps go 'click click click'.<br>I walk into the ship, and I go to the where they take the Water-bender, I have to make sure they chain them in there cages correctly.  
>As I walk there I hear foot steps approaching me, and ahead of me appears one of my soldiers.<br>"Sir, we have a problem, one of the Water-benders is resisting us and has started to fight us. She is very strong, and we need your help to subdue her without injuring her," He says, in a salute, eyes straight ahead, back straight.  
>"Ok, bring me to the prisoner," I say, and he turns on his heal and leads me there, and what I see when I get there is something that makes my blood boil.<br>Disobedience.  
>A girl stands there, whipping water everywhere, attacking my soldiers as if she actually thinks she has a chance. And she can't be that old, she can't be any older then me, but to be honest she does have some skill.<br>I just want to punch her for going against me.  
>I walk over to her, her back toward me, and grab her by the back of the neck and slam her to the hard ground.<br>"And what is your name?" I ask her, my voice a snarl.  
>"Like I would tell you my name you arrogant ass, now get off of me and let me and my people go," Her words are brave, but her voice is weak, I know she has already given up and is just going through the motions now.<br>This will be easy.  
>I start to heat my hand until she screams, burning her neck. She doesn't scream, but she does let a few tears escape.<br>"Now I'll ask again, what is your name?" I ask quietly.  
>"Tamaka," Her voice is low, and tired.<br>I smile.  
>"Tamaka if you try to do this again I swear I will melt your face off just as I did to that bastard outside, I'm not sure if you saw that, but I can assure you that I did do it, and I won't hesitate to do it to you," I whisper in her ear. She nods.<br>"Um, sir. We have a report on all twelve Water-benders here, and there seams to be only one talented master here," He says to me, I get up and another guard hauls the girl to her feet, she hangs her head.  
>"What's there name?" I need to know and put them in a special holding cell, I'll need to have more time to talk to them then any of the others if she actually is talented.<br>"She is reported to be a 15 year old girl, daughter of an Earth-bender and Water-bender, named Tamaka. She has four siblings and is supposedly the only child who can bend," He answers, my head whips to the girl who's neck I burned. I look her up and down, and see her old Water-bender robes, the loose, dark hair around her face, the tan on her skin.  
>She whips her head up and glares at me, her blue eyes icy and filled with such a deep hate I can feel it.<br>"Take her to the isolation cell, make sure she's secure, and have a guard with her at all times, do you understand?" I demand.  
>They haul her off, she goes with them, but I can feel the anger rolling off of her.<br>"Lock the rest of them up! now!," and with that I go off to see this "Master" to interrogate her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaka's POV

I was literally in a cage.  
>My arms were above my head chained to the top of the cage, so I couldn't move my arms or hands without straining them, and I was in a kneeling position so my legs were chained to the bottom.<br>My neck still burned.  
>I knew I wouldn't get out of here, but I still had to try. What waited for me on this ship was pain, humiliation, and anger.<br>I didn't know where I was going to end up, or if I would even live to see the next morning.  
>I didn't know anything.<br>The guard outside of my cage was watching me, eyeing the rips on my dress.  
>Off course I got the pervy guard, and on that note no one else is here since that stupid ass told them to lock me up away from everyone else.<br>I didn't even have a friendly face near by, I'm completely alone.  
>I hang my head, my hair hiding my face so I could let the terror of this situation show on my face without the guard seeing me.<br>And then I hear the door open. I don't look up.  
>"Leave us alone, wait outside the door," His voice is indifferent, like he really couldn't care less. But he still raddiated authority.<br>I hear footsteps and then the sound of the door opening and then closing.  
>"Look at me," He commands. But I don't want to see his face.<br>"I said look at me. Now!" He demands.  
>I look at him.<br>He's very tall, with dark curly hair, and eyes that had a hard glint to them. Nice lips, not to big or to small. He had freckles all over his face, and two sideways scares on both of his cheeks.  
>A short sloping nose, and really long eye-lashes.<br>So all together he was very handsome.  
>But he was Fire-nation, so his good looks were lost on me.<br>"What do you want from me?" I ask.  
>He smiles, his sharp features softening.<br>"I want to ask you a few questions, like, who taught you how to Water-bend?" He says, and I freeze, I can't tell him my mother taught me, the little kids need her.  
>"My neighbor taught me," I say.<br>He laughs.  
>"No, I have reports saying that your mother was a Water-bender, so try again," He says on a laugh, I hang my head.<br>I'm trapped.  
>"Well it looks like you already know then, doesn't it?" I say, my sarcasm getting the best of me.<br>"I guess I do, but I do need to ask you some question's, when did you start training? where do you originally come from? are you really a master?" He assaults me with questions.  
>"Like I would tell you, you arrogant ass," I say to him, my voice rising with each word.<br>He comes closer to my cage and opens the door, and steps inside and bends down, his face inches from mine.  
>"If you don't then something very bad will happen to you." His voice was dripping with ice, I cringed.<br>"I started training when I was four," I tell him, my voice filled with defeat.  
>"And?" He says, a smile tugging at his lips.<br>"I have always lived in Betherill, and yes I am a master," I tell him.  
>He nods at me.<br>He reaches up and undoes the chains around my wrist, and ankles.  
>"Don't get me wrong, I don't trust you or anything, but I also know that you could never defeat me so you are not a threat." He tells me, arrogance in his voice.<br>He steps out of the cage, and makes a gesture for me to fallow him, and so I do.  
>He sits in a chair, that I hadn't noticed before. There's another one across from him and I sit.<br>"So, can your siblings bend?" He asks.  
>"No," I answer to quickly.<br>He just looks at me, his face not betraying anything that he's thinking.  
>My hands fidget at my sides, I feel so nervous. He could kill me, he could kill my family.<br>I can't tell him about anyone because he could use it against me.  
>My heart pangs, I miss my home, I miss my bed, I was supposed to have a fun day to day. I was supposed to cook Aiba his eggs, and then I would help Kauro with his bending, lay, sleep, eat.<br>But now I'm going to be beaten, caged, and treated like an animal.  
>"I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you, the other benders are under strict orders to not be unchained, ever." He says to me, like he's given me a gift or something.<br>"Well why aren't I locked up just like them, I mean we are all the same to you aren't we? just something to take over?" Hostility drips from my voice.  
>He looks startled at that, as if he didn't expect an answer like that. But then his startled expression changes, his face lifts up, his eyes shut, and his mouth opens and a laugh bubbles up from his throat.<br>Now I'm the startled one.  
>"You are just a piece of work aren't you?" He keeps on laughing. My cheeks heat up and the warm sound of his laugh, its almost as if its a promise that he's not completely evil.<br>"Well I'm just being honest," I growl at him, he finally settles down and I see a tiny change in him, his eyes not so hard, his expression not so guarded.  
>"You're acting like a cat that I splashed water on or something, I mean I let you sit in a chair like a civil person, I might even be nice enough to give you good food," He looks as me curiously, a smile curving his pretty lips up.<br>"Well if you really want to do me some favors you will replace that pervy guard with someone else," my tone is light, teasing almost. I have no clue but I don't feel as uneasy.  
>But at my words his face grows serious.<br>"Did he do something to you?" He asks, he leans forward, but then seems to realize what he was doing and leans back.  
>"Uhh, no, he was just staring at the tears in my dress," I say, looking down, and seeing my dress was ripped up to my upper thigh, the little tares on the fabric along my color-bone letting the top of my chest easier to see. I see Rin looking, his face bright red.<br>"I'll make sure you get some new clothes, but we must continue with the questions," He says, all business.  
>"So what do you know of the Fire-nation?" He ask's, his eyes searching mine.<br>"That there trying to take over the Fricken' world," I huff at him. I mean what? did he think I knew Fire-nation secrets or something?  
>"Well I don't have any other questions for you at the moment, but I will be back in a few hours to bring you food and new clothes.<br>And I will also have more questions for you," and as if on qui the guard came in.  
>Rin turned and left the room, and I had to get out of the chair and go back into the cage, and as that man chained me up, I could only think about how I should hate that boy, that stupid, evil boy, but I couldn't stop myself from missing him after he had gone.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Rin's POV

To gains someone's trust and use it to your advantage, and all you have to do is be nice to them.  
>But I wasn't expecting it.<br>She was so weary and and accusing, her face was all scrunched up, and every time she opened her mouth sarcasm just spewed out.  
>The looks on that girls face and what she was saying just caught me off guard, I haven't laughed like that since I was given this assignment.<br>To get her to trust me I must be the to bring her, her meals, I have to give her new clothes, I must give her "freedom" every day for a little while, and when I ask her to join the Fire-nation army she will say yes because she will be so grateful.  
>But I can't deny the fact that she is different, in more ways then one, and those ripped clothes...<br>I shake my head. I command myself not to have those thoughts, I mean how am I going to go about my day when my zipper is about to burst.  
>I make my way to my room, exhausted from the night before, not sleeping at all, dealing with the villagers who had staid behind and there unwillingness to do what there told.<br>I sit on my bed, and flop back on it, and close my eyes.  
>I miss sleep. I miss being able to sleep every night and wake up late. But now that I have this job I can't and It makes me so frustrated.<br>I'm just so tired.  
>But I sit back up and go find a solider to give orders too, but instead standing outside my door is Shaw, who looks like he was just about to knock.<br>"Oh, hey Shaw, what's up?"I ask, he looks tired. We all do after pulling off that all-nighter.  
>"I just came by to give you a report on what the prisoner's have been heard saying, and there most recent actions inside there cages, and we received a messenger- hawk telling us how the villager is doing," He says very professionally, but in a bored tone.<br>"Ok, so what is it?"  
>"Well nothing much is going on in the village, no one has come out of there house, there all to afraid to come out, and as for the prisoners here, not much has happened. Just a lot of crying and demanding to be let go," Most Fire-nation soldiers would find this amusing, but he looks almost sad about it, about how hopeless of a situation they are in.<br>He's about to turn and go but I stop him.  
>"Have there been any other reports about master benders? Not for Earth, there completely useless in this metal ship, but as for the master water benders.." I tail off.<br>"There are masters yes, but none of them powerful enough to actually take control of the ship… Well except for that girl, from what the reports tell us, they interviewed her parents and forced them to tell her exactly how strong she is, and from what they say we need to keep aa really close eye on her." He looks amused at the idea.  
>"Shaw, could you do me a favor, could you bring me two plates of a really big breakfast, and also a new set of girl Water-bender clothes? I know it would take a day or two for the clothes to arrive, but I promised that girl I would get her new ones because her's are ripped everywhere," I say, he nods, wiggles his eye-brows and leaves.<br>And I go back inside and wait for the food.

I wake up from being shaken.  
>"Wake up, your foods here." Shaw says. I nod.<br>"Thanks, I'll talk to you later ok, I have to win a possible ally over." And with that I leave, making my way down the corridor to see that girl.  
>Her smile flashes through my head.<br>I really need to stop this.  
>And then I hear screaming. A high pitched yelling, filled this terror. I drop the food trays and run, my feet leading me to the the room with Tamaka in it. When I try and open the door it's locked. The screaming just gets louder.<br>I throw myself against the door until it opens and what I see makes me red with anger.  
>The guard is inside the cage, ripping the rest of the girls clothes off, only taters remain. She is red with anger, and fear.<br>I rush the guard and with my hands blazing I grab his neck, making him burn until the point of screaming, I drop kick him, and blast him with fire.  
>Someone plus me off of him, and I turn to see Shaw and a few other men.<br>two people help the scum up off the floor.  
>"Get him out, lock him in a cell until I can deal with him, Shaw get me some clothes, now." I snap, and they all leave, with shaw returning a few seconds later with a red dress.<br>I walk over to Tamaka, her head down.  
>Her breasts are almost fully exposed, the cloth over her abdomen ripped open, rips going all the way up to her hips.<br>I walk over and untie her bonds, carful not to brush my hand against anything.  
>When she's untied I hand her the dress and turn my back for her to change.<br>"What did he do?" I ask once she's finished.  
>"He was just bad mouthing me at first, and when I told him he shouldn't be mean just 'cause he's insecure about how big he was, he snapped. And he got in my cage and started touching me, and ripping at my clothes. He didn't rape me, but he would have if you didn't come…So thank you Rin," she says, her voice all trembly, and high.<br>"I'll stay with you from now on, and when I'm to tired my friend Shaw will watch you," I say without thinking at all. I just heard that sad voice and said whatever I had to say to make her feel better.  
>"What?" She asks<br>"I won't let my men hurt you, and neither would shaw. He's a good guy, he wouldn't hurt you, so he and I will watch you," I say.  
>She looks weary.<br>"You might have saved me, but your still my captor, and still Fire-nation…But your better then the others. I know other people heard me scream and didn't do anything…So fine." She says.  
>"Are you going to keep me locked up?" she asks.<br>And again I don't think, seeing the look on her face.  
>"No, not after this. I'll put an ankle chain on you. But that's it."<br>Her face looks less sad.  
>And my heart beats faster.<br>What the actual fuck dod I just sign myself up for?


End file.
